


Woken By Elves

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: American Housewife (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Breeding, Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fingerfucking, Girls Kissing, Incest, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sisters, Threesome - F/F/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, pussy eating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26278657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Oliver Otto finds himself getting woken up by a pair of girls dressed up as elves, the girls: his sister's Taylor and Anna-Kat. The boy going onto enjoy one of the best Christmas's of his young teenage life.
Relationships: Oliver Otto/Anna Kat Otto, Oliver Otto/Taylor Otto, Taylor Otto/Anna Kat Otto
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Woken By Elves

Oliver Otto woke up feeling a weight upon his chest, pinning him down to the bed. At first his mind stayed under the sweet spell of sleep, and his dreams of his shirtless best friend Cooper Bradford showering him with expensive gifts began to fade. Maybe it was a stray cat his little sister let inside that had gotten comfortable on his chest during the night. Or perhaps Katy had piled a bunch of homework on her son to while away the weekend.

But that couldn’t be right. It was the holiday season, and the family made sure every window and door was locked. Completely Anna-Kat proof.

The boy’s eyes started to flutter open, his brown orbs wincing at the harsh light filtering in through the blinds. Shadows danced across Oliver’s tired eyelids but when he reached to rub them something wasn’t giving way no matter how much Oliver tugged. So he tried the other, only to find the same result. Stuck. Even his legs refused to move, bound in place by something tied to him at the ankle. Oliver’s eyes shot open when the boy fully realised he was tied down, all traces of sleep now gone from the teenager.

“What the hell!” He shouted, finding that the weight was Anna-Kat sitting on him. “Anna-Kat what are you doing?”

Anna-Kat flashed her big brother a wide smile, cheeky in nature but now with a hint of something Oliver couldn’t put his finger on. And not just because it was tied down. 

Oliver groaned, rolling his eyes. Shivering when he finally realised he was cold, as the sheets had been thrown from his bed onto a pile on the floor. It looked warm and comfortable down there as all Oliver wanted to do was wrap back up in them for a long sleep through the cold morning. 

Then it hit him. 

It was morning, very early albeit, but he always woke up with wood. As life came back to his tired body, Oliver felt his cock throbbing. Sure it enough it was wide awake and hard as steel, sitting against his waist and jumping for some attention. However, this morning it wasn’t alone. A gentle hand was palming over his member, feeling along his five and three-quarter inch length sending shivers up Oliver’s spine. He squirmed and moaned huskily, arching his back when trying to thrust into the soft palm. Fingers brushed against Oliver’s tip before continuing up his bare chest. A smooth, milky white torso with thin yet oh-so sexy abs leading the way up Oliver’s body. His pink nipples were just showing behind Anna-Kat, with the fingers lightly tracing around the areola then moving gently back down to worship his six-pack. A feature that nobody had expected on Oliver Otto but was a sexy sight to see, even if he had some developing to do and could look good with a tan.

Oliver grunted, pulling at his wrists to no avail. “Anna-Kat, untie me! A-and who’s touching me?!”

“Hi, Oliver…” Came Taylor’s sing-song voice in a playful tune, the girl peeking out from behind Anna-Kat. She was on her hands and knees at the end of his bed playing with her little brother’s body. “What do you think of our outfits?”

“Outfits…?”

Taylor giggled, she couldn’t fault Anna-Kat for this plan. Their sexy but dorky money obsessed brother was going to love it. “Maybe we should give him a showcase of them Anna-Kat”

“Do I have to? He’s comfortable to sit on,” Anna-Kat giggled softly, beaming at her brother. But the young girl allowed herself to be guided up from the bed and onto the floor. 

Smirking, her older sister responded with a purred out. “Oh, he’s more comfortable to ride…”

Oliver’s eyes went wide from both her words and what the girls were wearing. Taylor and Anna-Kat wore matching striped knee-length socks, with one being green-and-white while the latter wore red-and-white. Oliver’s eyes followed slowly up their slender legs, a blush touching the boy’s cheeks when he reached their panties, which had little messages that made his cock want to blow. Anna-Kat wore a tight pair of red panties with ‘It’s not going to stuff itself’ and a stocking printed on the fabric, whereas Taylor’s g-string style panties were thinner, black and with a thick white fluffy hem with a dangling ornament that said ‘Hoe Hoe Hoe’ along it. The two girls wore little else so his eyes got to feast on their curved waists and smooth bodies up until their breasts, where both wore nothing. 

The teen felt his cock throb, as Oliver getting an eyeful of Taylor’s perky round breasts and Anna-Kat’s just beginning to form but still flat tits, unable to go further on as his eyes locked onto them.

“Like big bro?” Anna-Kat giggled, wiggling her young body at the older boy.

“N-No!” Oliver protested.

“Should we leave then little brother…” Taylor purred, moving closer while using her arms to help push her assets forward and show off the size of her young breasts.

Oliver’s verbal response stayed the same but the protest turned into a nervous gulp.

Seeing the look of powerful lust in her little brother’s eye, Taylor ran a finger up the length of her body while licking her lips. He looked yummy naked and it seemed so did she. The younger boy with a wild mop of messy brown hair was in for the best morning of his young life with the two girls. 

Crossing to her young brother, Taylor reclaimed her position down between his legs. Wrapping her fingers around the base of his cock and aiming it to her lips, giggling at the twitches running through the tip. With a sexy hum, the girl extended her tongue then ran it around the mushroom head for her first taste of Oliver’s sexy pale cock. He responded with a deep moan of utter pleasure, bucking his hips some to grind his dick against Taylor’s warm tongue as it lapped at his length. She moaned softly, starting to move lower down the shaft.

“Mmm…” Taylor took one of Oliver’s balls into her mouth and sucked away on it. Pulling and slobbering on the orb, rolling it around in her mouth. “You taste so good, Oliver!”

“Y-you shouldn’t be doing that…” The boy whined in spite of himself. Loving the way she pleasured him, her moans driving the boy crazy. “Ugh…!”

Not wanting to miss out on tasting her sexy older brother, Anna-Kat climbed onto his bed and went directly for the boys brownish nipples. The girl latching onto his teenage nipples and began sucking on them like she was trying to get his non-existent milk out of them. Grazing the nipple with her teeth, Anna-Kat enjoyed his soft whine. 

Oliver throbbed in Taylor’s hand, thrusting and bucking helplessly as the two girls went to town on his powerless body. The ropes tying him down too strong to break, and their pleasuring too good to stop. Biting his bottom lip, Oliver held back a moan when Taylor’s tongue went back up his shaft but lost a battle of wills when she engulfed the head of his cock and the warm wetness felt too amazing not to moan.

Deciding to tease her older brother when she saw him attempting to struggle against the ropes, Anna-Kat revealed: “Don’t try, Cooper got them for us… super tough…”

“Ugh, Cooper!” Oliver pushed his head down into his pillow.

“He knows what we were planning on doing with them too…” Taylor purred, making Oliver’s mind race at the thought of his best friend knowing that his sister’s planned on doing this to him. She sucked on the head of his cock some more, running her tongue around the ride and humming. Before suddenly pulling off, “Oh! Anna-Kat, tell him what it cost!”

When her big sister took more of Oliver’s cock into her mouth, the young girl beamed. “He got to ‘creampie’ me!”

“Made her call him, her brother in law too…” Taylor smirked. 

Oliver could have killed Cooper for that. Bucking into Taylor’s mouth a little harder, the horny and now annoyed teenager tried his best fucking Taylor’s throat but she pulled back.

“Seems he has plans on being your husband, Ollie…” Anna-Kat giggled.

“He took your virginity? AND came inside you?” Taylor questioned. “Didn’t take you for a submissive bottom, Olly…”

Oliver decided, yes. He was going to kill Cooper Bradford.

“I’m not! I’ve never taken his cock!” Oliver protested, earning a giggle from his sisters who read between the lines and wondered if Oliver knew he had just admitted to taking cock, just not Cooper’s. “A-and what do you mean he ‘creampied’ you! There is no way Cooper Bradford fucked either of you for some stupid rope! And if he did, what did you give up Taylor! Cooper would have wanted something from you too,”

With a broad smirk on her pretty face, Taylor said nothing. Simply taking the cock deeper into her mouth, showing off her skills by swallowing Oliver down until deepthroating his perfect sized cock. Her tight throat working around the shaft, feeling like it was effortlessly milking Oliver with skills none of his ex-girlfriend’s had ever possessed. Granted, when you were with boys like Trip and Piece you would have to have a good throat in order to pleasure their lengths.

Sucking her brother’s dick slowly, Taylor’s fingers found their way into her panties and started to play with her pussy. Feeling along the moist lips and slipping inside to finger herself, Taylor even moaning around Oliver’s cock.

Anna-Kat watched her brother moan and was getting bored of sucking his nipples, so her hands stopped toying with Oliver before the girl straddled up on his chest once more. Applying her young weight to the older boy as she peeled aside her panties, revealing to Oliver her dripping wet pinkness that he could now imagine overflowing with Cooper Bradford’s hot cum. A mix of fear, excitement and lust filled the boy with a thousand questions filling his mind. 

“Did he really cum in you?” Oliver asked, a few locks of his wild hair falling over the boy’s eyes.

“Yes.” Anna-Kat said simply. In one quick moment she adjusted and sat on Oliver’s face, pushing her bald pussy onto the boy’s open mouth. Quickly feeling his tongue attack, lapping up her sweet juices with a passionate hunger. Moaning quietly, Anna-Kat added a detail that flooded Taylor’s mouth with precum. “Twice.”

"R-really?" Oliver moaned out.

Pushing her pussy back down onto his tongue, Anna-Kat giggled. “Mhm. After the first one he kept going,”

Taylor smirked at her little sister who was quickly getting into the sluttier lifestyle while taking deep gulps of Oliver’s sexy cock and tasty pre. One hand started massaging Oliver’s smooth six-pack to stimulate the boy’s entire body as she worked to make him blow in her mouth. Taylor’s tongue flicking the head for a good taste of his sweet precum. But her eyes refused to leave her two younger siblings. Watching Oliver’s tongue flicking Anna-Kat’s pussy trying to push inside, knowing he was loving her sweet taste just by how badly his cock throbbed.

Deepthroating the shaft, her free hand played with Oliver’s fuzzy balls. Down there, much like his head, he had allowed the bush to grow wild. Something Taylor loved.

Oliver’s sack was heavy, full of warm cum. Churning up a good load for his sisters, and she could feel it. Pulling off his cock, she took Oliver’s balls into her mouth once more and sucked hard, pulling them back before releasing with a slutty little POP!

“Unngh, fuck Taylor!” Oliver moaned around Anna-Kat’s pussy.

“Ooh, if you want to that bad! See, Anna-Kat? I told you he would want to fuck me first now that you’re not a virgin,” Taylor giggled before running her tongue along Oliver’s shaft. When she reached the tip, the girl moved up and crawled over Oliver’s sexy pale body. The light caught his abs and showed off some nice definition. “You gotta beg for me, Ollie. It’s too easy with you tied up,”

Moaning and shivering, the boy withdrew his tongue from the depths of his little sister. “Why am I tied up?”

“Well you can’t run away from your sexy elves if you’re tied up,” Anna-Kat answered with a giggle. “But Taylor forgot to order our elf costumes so we just got slutty stuff!”

“I can tell…” Oliver gulped a mouthful of pussy juice, remembering how hot it had been to read ‘It’s not going to stuff itself’ on Anna-Kat’s panties. Since they he had been dying to stuff her full of cock and cum. Turns out Cooper beat him to it. Sliding his tongue back into the girl, he wormed around inside. Only stopping when Taylor’s soaked pantied grinded against his cock. “Wa-wait you were serious!? But i’m-”

“My brother…” Taylor moaned, moving her hips along his length. Feeling its heat through her panties, “And that’s so hot…”

With cheeks so pink he wanted to bury himself in Anna-Kat’s pussy and never come back out, the teenage boy whined. He tried to play with his messy hair but was quickly reminded of the ropes binding him. On the bright side Taylor was busy feeling up his smooth abs with a light touch, the girl’s hand gliding over Oliver’s six-pack so he didn’t have to for once, even tracing the boy’s brownish-pink nipples in a way that made him shudder. Eventually feeling her way up to Anna-Kat’s body. Feeling up the younger girl’s hips as the boys watched needily, his eyes following her hands along Anna-Kat’s hips and eventually to their sister’s budding tits. 

Taylor’s hands cupped the flat chest, pinching both nipples between her thumbs and forefingers. This action made Anna-Kat gasp aloud, allowing Taylor to lean in and steal a kiss from her. 

Oliver almost blew his load watching the two girls kissing, knowing that after this, seeing either of them in anything less then full coverage would be torture. Something they hoped for and plan on exploiting for more fun with the boy. Both solo and together.

Grinding her hips along the boy’s cock and sliding her tongue down the girl’s throat, Taylor was putting herself in heaven.

“Mmm…. Beg to fuck me Ollie!” She said between kisses feeling up Anna-Kat while Oliver ate her out. “You’re so hard against my pussy, throbbing against it real hard...”

“Yeah beg her!” Anna-Kat encouraged her sexy big brother, squirming as his tongue probed her. Riding his mouth, the girl squirmed under the pleasures of his tongue and Taylor’s fingers. Like they were trying to fog her mind, but she realised eventually. “Wait why do you get Oliver first!?”

“Because no offence, but Ollie needs a girl who knows how to handle his sexy slong…” Taylor purred.

Breaking away from their sister’s pussy, Oliver moaned aloud. Bucking his hips hard against Taylor’s pussy, forcing a cry of pleasure from them both. His cock was aching for her dripping hole, wishing those panties would disappear. He also wished he could actually see Taylor as she grinded on top of him. Not that Anna-Kat’s bald pussy and cute chest weren’t good, either. “S-so why aren’t you riding it then? You caused my wood, you take care of it, Taylor…”

“You haven’t begged for me yet, Oliver…” Taylor growled.

Knowing it would be a fruitless effort to struggle against his ropes, Oliver sighed in defeat. “Please let me fuck your pussy, Taylor! You can feel how bad it’s aching thanks to you two!”

“Much Better…” Taylor smirked but she didn’t ride quiet yet, instead she leant down and began sucking on his belly-button. Using her tongue to tease it and her incredibly horny teenage brother.

“Ta-Taylor what are you doing! That’s not my dick!” Oliver moaned out, groaning as her tongue pushed deeper into it. Pushing his near outie belly-button around for its own desire to lick. With a groan when she didn’t listen, the boy dug his tongue back between Anna-Kat’s slit and deep into her. She tasted so sweet that the boy couldn’t get enough of her taste, moaning around the young girl’s pussy. “Mmm…!”

Pouting that she wasn’t being given attention, Taylor straddled back up onto her little brother and pulled aside her slutty ‘Hoe hoe hoe’ panties. With one hand planted on his smooth chest, the other guided the tip of his cock to her tightness. Rubbing the head along her wet hole, teasing him without allowing the boy inside. Rubbing Oliver teasingly forced him once more to back out of eating Anna-Kat’s pussy to moan loud. 

Whining and begging for sweet relief, needing to breed his own sister’s pussy.

“P-Please Taylor! I need you…” Daniel moaned into Anna-Kat’s pussy. If he didn’t get one of them around his throbbing length then the messy dark-haired boy was going to explode onto himself and more.

Giving into pleasure, Taylor sunk down onto Oliver’s cock. Feeling its length and girth filling her pussy with every inch pushing deep inside of her. Only a few seconds past before her pussy touched against his crotch. 

“How does that feel, Ollie?” She moaned, grinding her hips. The tip was right up against her G-spot.

“Sooooo good…” The teen groaned out huskily, loving how it was milking his young teenage length.

Riding a few inches of his cock, Taylor kept the length buried inside her wet pussy. Slowly rising off the length then letting herself drop back onto it. Every drop felt like his cock was jamming into her deepest depths, making Taylor shiver and her moans fill the room. It was like sweet music to her brother’s ears, and knowing that he was forcing those sounds from Taylor at long last was making him struggle not to pump her full of baby batter in two seconds.

Oliver grunted as his cock was hugged by her walls, feeling Taylor quiver each time he throbbed. She was milking his precum with that tightness and all he wanted to do was grab her hips and go to town. But all the boy was able was to tongue fuck Anna-Kat and buck his hips to meet her pussy. 

“O-O-Ollie!” Anna-Kat cried out as his tongue worked it’s magic, forcing her young juices out of the girl and onto the teenage boy’s face.

“I, uh…” Oliver gulped a mouthful, blushing. “I think she just came?”

Taylor purred as she bounced along his thickish length, hands exploring Oliver’s sexy white chest. Her firm tits jiggling as she moved before being pressed hard up against Anna-Kat’s back when she leaned over to once more kiss the younger girl. Not stopping on Oliver’s cock for even a second as their tongues played inside the girl’s mouth, riding him like a pure slut bred for taking dicks. Something that most of her boyfriends used her for. As her hands snaked around Anna-Kat’s slim body, Taylor started to slam herself down on Oliver, making him grunt in pleasure. 

“Oh did you really make her cum, big boy?” Taylor asked, a hand gliding down to Anna-Kat’s pussy. Scissoring it open and letting the floodgates loose onto Oliver’s hungry tongue. “Aww looks like you aren’t finished cleaning her up!”

“F-Finger me Tay-lor! Make my juices come out more for Oliver!” Anna-Kat moaned out, loving as Taylor’s fingers worked her open further.

Smirking, the blonde pushed a finger deep into her little sister. Beginning to finger fuck her as she gave Oliver the ride of his life. Both girls soaking wet, Oliver in sensory overload from one’s taste and the other’s tightness. They were milking him for all he had, the boy’s balls churning up a huge load of baby batter. And as revenge, Taylor was getting no warning.

Something that came when Anna-Kat’s remaining juices flooded out of the younger girl and onto his face. Coating it juices and making it so the teenage boy couldn’t hold back from shooting his load.

Slamming his hips upwards, Oliver fired deep into Taylor, the girl able to feel it filling every little nook and cranny of her pussy. A bigger load than Tripp or Pierce had ever been able to provide her with, this one making her overflow with cum. Though after the moment of bliss where she shivered and came around his cock as he came inside, Taylor came to realise that the cum belonged to her brother. Cum that was now deep, deep inside her pussy. Even Oliver’s long tongue wouldn’t get all of that out.

“Oh my GOD! Oliver!”

The girl’s moans continued to rock the boy as she felt every shot of his thick teenage spunk firing deep inside of her. It was too late by the time she got off, she was filled to the tee. Dripping his hot seed. She found herself hoping she had morning after, because otherwise that amount of cum was more than likely going to do what Trip and Pierce couldn’t, even together.

“You better not get me pregnant, Little Brother.” She snapped, though felt hot feeling it sloshing inside.

“Would be k-kinky if I did…” Oliver attempted to chuckle.

A chuckle that died when Anna-Kat responded. “Oooooh! Me too! Me too!”

“Yo-you want me to… creampie you?” Oliver gulped.

“Yeah! Cum in me as much as you like,” Anna-Kat offered with a teasing grin.

Something that had said teenage boy ready to fire another large load.

“Well Taylor’s done with my dick so you wanna untie me, then I’ll really fuck you.” Oliver smirked, “Naughty little elves need to be pounded,”

With lust-filled glazed over eyes, Anna-Kat turned to Taylor and without speaking asked if she could untie their capture. She wanted Oliver to give her the fuck of her life.

“You want to cum in our sister?”

Oliver nodded a little proudly, “If Cooper did, I will. Twice, right?”

“More…” Anna-Kat drooled. She couldn’t wait to have his dick inside of her, she had spied from the laundry basket numerous times in order to watch her stud of a brother showering and jerking himself under the water.

Taylor couldn’t deny that purr made her pussy wetter. Or maybe that was just cum. “Fine, untie him… but if he fucks you unconscious that’s your fault!”

Both Taylor and Oliver found themselves getting more turned on when Anna-Kat released a loud moan of pure desire and lust from the thought of being fucked unconscious by the fifteen-year-old boy. With the horned-up youngest Otto turning to her brother and purring demandingly. 

“Do. That. Now.”

“Ye-yeah… sure,” Oliver watched Anna-Kat quickly undoing his binds, soon able to move one of his stiff arms. Then another and pretty fast the rest of his body was free to move once more. Quickly putting his freedom into action, Oliver grabbed the girl and threw her face-down onto his bed. Taking her hips and pulling the girl’s young smooth ass up, getting another close up of her flooded snatch. Smirking, the boy gave her ass a smack. “You’re gonna eat out Taylor when I fuck you. Lick out all my cum.”

In a move that shocked him, Anna-Kat didn’t protest or say a word instead she almost crawled towards Taylor and dived right in. Licking and sucking on her older sister’s clit without objection. Loving every drop of her older brother’s cum that she was able to work from Taylor’s clit.

“Oi!” He said, pulling her back. “Get that ass back here, she’s coming to us.”

With cum on her lips and tongue, Anna-Kat grabbed her brother and tugged him down to her level for a heated quick kiss. “Fuck me like Cooper wants you and him to do to mom!”

His cock twitching from the thought of him and Cooper, pounding their mothers pussy, Oliver lined up before ramming the entire length of his cock into her virgin pussy. Growling in his sister’s ear only to be surprised by her cry of pain and pleasure. One far too loud for a non-virgin.

“I… I-I lied…” She whispered, “You just popped m-my cherry…”

“W-What?” Oliver responded, his cock throbbing. He wanted this to be the truth as the fifteen-year-old boy wanted to be the first and only one to ever cream inside of this super pink tightness.

“She’s a virgin, Oliver. Well… not anymore,” Taylor moaned as the girl’s tongue lapped at her pussy. Eating out their sexy brother’s cum, swallowing every drop after savouring it.

“W-W-We didn’t do any-thing with Coop-Cooper!” Anna-Kat revealed between loud cries from having Oliver’s cock finally inside of her.

Taylor giggled, “Well I did but I was bored and out of cash.”

Without even meaning to, Oliver pulled back then slammed his length back into the virgin girl. Impaling her on his lengthy cock, forcing a cry of pleasure as her body was rocked to its core. Melting into his firm grip and going crazy eating out his cum. Oliver, dork as he was in everyday life, was irresistible even to his sisters. 

“M-MORE!” She begged. “F-Fuck me like you would Taylor and mommy!”

She wanted to include ‘and Cooper’ but didn’t want to ruin her brother’s surprise for after the girls were finished with him.

“I’m not into mom, Anna-Kat.” The boy said as he fucked her deep and hard, plowing her not-so virgin hole. “But i’ll still fuck you like a toy,”

“I felt your cock throb from the thought, Ollie… stop lying and just admit you wanna pound her big ass!” Anna-Kat growled, knowing that the thought was getting to her brother since he once against twitched inside of her.

“Whatever,” The boy muttered, fucking his little sister harder. What he wanted with their mother, was his business.

If she wanted to be fucked out, she was going to get it. Taking her by the wrists, the boy pulled her up some as he fucked Anna-Kat into submission. Hearing her whine into Taylor’s sweet pussy, lapping at his load with her slutty young tongue. A thought that drove him crazy, ramming her pussy hard. Running juices down her legs and his balls. Using this slickness as a natural lube to get as deep as possible his five and three-quarter inch dick filling her perfectly. There would be no way to fit more inside her, making him the perfect size. And he intended to keep it that way, laying claim over his sister.

“C-Come on Ollie! FILL ME!” Anna-Kat growled, as her older brother dared to go softly.

Blushing from the commanding growl, Oliver did exactly what she was after and began pounding her young virgin pussy harder, through lighter than what he did to Taylor. It was enough alongside the pure tightness of her clit milking his teen cock to pull a second load out of the fifteen-year-old boy. Thus, with a low deep grunt of pure pleasure and relief, Oliver’s second smaller load began coating the inside of his baby sister's pussy.

The three were nearly spent, all lying in a sweaty heap. Two naughty elves and their present. This reminded him of when Gina and Cooper had given him a shared gift a few years ago, not that anyone was to find out about that arrangement. 

Oliver pulled his semi-hard cock back with full intention to slam into Anna-Kat again but felt something around his ankle. Looking up he saw Taylor gone, realising the something was rope. 

“Wa-wait Taylor!” Before he could react, Anna-Kat was tying one wrist. He struggled but the two girls succeeded in tying him up like that, ass stuck in the air.

He laid like this until he heard it. The seductive, silky smooth voice of his best friend, Cooper Bradford.

“Thanks sexy elves… for my present.”


End file.
